Hábitos Noturnos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Aquela preguiça matinal de House tinha uma explicação muito lógica afinal. Wilson que o diga. - Hilson - Baseada na segunda temporada - Para ti, PP.


_**Hábitos Noturnos**_

_-_

_Aquela preguiça matinal de House tinha uma explicação muito lógica afinal. Wilson que o diga._

_-_

_Para ti, PP._

_-_

James Wilson era o tipo de pessoa que não gostava das coisas erradas. Acordava pontualmente as seis, calçava os chinelos milimetricamente colocados ao lado da cama, preparava o café da manhã e fazia boas ações. Muito boas ações, diga-se de passagem. Era um ótimo oncologista, envolvia-se com seus pacientes de uma maneira emocional que talvez – e apenas talvez – Cameron fizesse e, é claro, o mais importante de tudo: era amigo de Gregory House.

Não apenas amigo de Gregory House, mas seu _melhor_ – e único – amigo. E morava com ele. Por algum tempo, é claro, pois havia sido enxotado de sua casa pela própria esposa e como o bom samaritano que era, não sabia dizer não às pessoas. Poucas coisas eram capazes de incomodá-lo e isso fazia dele quase um santo. _Quase._ Incontestavelmente, algo que James Evan Wilson odiava era a preguiça.

Seguindo a linha de raciocínio, deveria odiar pessoas preguiçosas. E Gregory House era preguiçoso. Uma vez mais, seguindo a linha de raciocínio, Wilson deveria odiar House. Mas não odiava – e se odiava, era extremamente masoquista ou simplesmente péssimo em expressar isso, uma vez que agora Greg House estava deitado na cama, usando cobertores quentinhos e macios enquanto o encarava.

- Você não vai levantar? Vai acabar se atrasando pro trabalho e Cuddy lhe dará uma bronca. – ralhou com ele, ajeitando a gola da camisa social na frente do espelho.

- Uhn.. não. – respondeu como uma criança mimada e rolou na cama. – Além disso, eu sou o chefe e posso chegar a hora que desejar, Wilson.

- Deixe de ser preguiçoso. – varreu o quarto com os olhos até encontrar o casaco e vestiu-o.

- Nah, estou muito bem nessas condições. – engoliu dois comprimidos, virando-se para o lado e fechou os olhos.

Wilson revirou os olhos, indisposto a continuar com aquele diálogo. A voz sonolenta de House sempre o incomodava naquelas manhãs.

- Wilson... – ouviu-o chamar quando estava na porta.

- Sim?

- Apague a luz quando sair.

Milhares de imagens vieram à mente de Wilson naquele momento e nenhuma delas envolvia flores ou coelhinhos fofinhos. Limitou-se a desligar a luz e saiu do quarto sem ver que House sorria.

**_X_**

Chase, Cameron e Foreman se entreolhavam em silêncio. Já haviam se acostumado com os atrasos de seu chefe, mas a falta do que dizer era sempre incômoda. Haviam contado pelo menos três visitas de Cuddy até a sala, trazendo novos casos e tantos xingamentos – novos – a House que se pegavam imaginando como estariam as orelhas de seu chefe naquele momento.

Entretanto, quando ele entrou arrastando os pés (e a bengala) na sala e sentou-se em sua cadeira, sem nem sequer dar-se ao trabalho de dar um bom-dia, pensaram que a praga que Lisa Cuddy havia lançado sobre ele talvez tivesse sido um pouco forte demais.

- Pretendo dormir pelo menos mais três horas em algum consultório. Se Cuddy perguntar, digam que estou na clínica. – disse, antes de erguer-se. Os olhos vermelhos delatando o cansaço e os músculos contraídos dando-lhe uma aparência muito mais velha do que o médico deveria possuir.

Assim que deixou a sala, os três voltaram a se encarar tendo entre eles aquele silêncio incômodo.

- O que acham que anda acontecendo com House? Quer dizer, ele sempre foi inclinado a atrasos, mas ultimamente... – Cameron manifestou-se.

- Talvez seja alguma praga que a Dra. Cuddy lançou nele para que aprendesse quem manda por aqui. – Chase, entretido com suas anotações, sequer deu-se ao trabalho de erguer os olhos para os colegas.

- Pode ser apenas preguiça matinal. – Foreman deu de ombros.

- Você acha mesmo? Mas o que o deixaria tão cansado assim? – questionou Cameron.

- Não sei, mas ouvi dizer que Wilson está passando uns tempos por lá. – concluiu Foreman. E quando o endocrinologista passou pela sala de House perguntando pelo médico, deram o assunto por encerrado.

_**X**_

- Seus empregados estão começando a desconfiar desses seus atrasos. Não devia dar alguma explicação a eles?

- São empregados, Wilson, e no dia que tiver que me explicar para eles, atenderei meu primeiro caso de Lúpus naquele hospital. – o médico respondeu categoricamente, ao que o outro apenas suspirou, remexendo-se na cama.

- Você é extremamente irritante, House.

House, erguendo-se da cama, sorriu.

- Eu sei.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou, olhando-o por cima do ombro enquanto ele vestia as roupas.

- Para onde mais? Para minha cama. – abriu um sorriso sacana. – Ou você prefere que eu passe a noite aqui com você?

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos, _Greg._ – revirou os olhos, acomodando-se na cama.

- Wilson?

- Sim?

- Talvez eu volte mais tarde.

Embora não se olhassem, cada um sabia o que o outro pensava naquele momento. E enquanto House deixava o quarto, batendo a bengala contra o piso da casa, Wilson deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios. E quando, três horas mais tarde, ele voltava trazendo consigo uma lata de chantilly e alguns doces, Wilson arqueou as sobrancelhas, incapaz de articular alguma frase compreensível. Aquela preguiça matinal de House tinha uma explicação muito lógica afinal. Wilson que o diga.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, eu não sei o que dizer no N/A porque essa fic me parece um pouco fumada, mas foda-se. Eu achei ela divertida, é pra ser de humor e o tema é difícil de trabalhar ok.

Presente pra minha filha PP, porque ela é fã de HosueSilon 8D /internas.

E todos nós sabemos que Hilson é amor, né? S2

Baseado na segunda temporada, se não me engano, que é quando o Wilson é enxotado de casa e aparece com uma malinha na casa do House. É isso. 30 cookies, tema 05. Preguiça.

_**Reviews? Eu quero!**_


End file.
